Kona and Train
by Shadowolf315
Summary: What would happen if Kona Silverwing the sweeper and Train Heartnet the assasin met up in a chance to obtain 50grand well read on to see what happens next
1. Chapter 1

**Kona and Train**

**By: Shadowolf315**

I ran up the building covering myself in the shadow it cast. Who am I you ask? I'm Kona Silverwing and I'm a 20 year old sweeper on my latest mission to kill a gangster that goes by the name Razor. The sun beat down on my long black coat, I wiped a sweat bead from my forehead. "_Hell, where is he?" _I thought starting to get annoyed.

"_The poster mentioned his location and not to mention the fact he was worth 50 grand"_. I stood patiently looking through cracked windows when I heard a boy voice from behind, I turned quickly aiming my gun at his head.

"Are you deaf? I said get down" he said angrily shoving me behind him. "H-hey who do you think you are?" I said as he pushed me. A bullet shot past my face. "I think I'm the guy that just saved your life" the strange boy said in a sarcastic voice.

I shoved past him ignoring his demanding calls. There was no way I would let this..this random man have my reward money! I shot my Bursa Thunder .380 which I like to call Thunder into the darkness hoping to hear a gasp or a thud, but no I heard footsteps coming at me.

Razor jumped at me I was expecting to be caught but I was pushed to the side looking up I saw it was the boy from before. I was slightly angered but mostly grateful that he saved me. "You idiot why didn't you listen to me! Your lucky I came when I did!" He shouted at me. "I was doing fine without you ya freak!" I shouted back.

"Yeah I'm the freak have you tried looking in the mirror?" he snapped. "Yes I have actually now get out of the way this is my kill!" I growled kicking his legs out from underneath him. In that instant I sent two bullets strait into the gangsters heart and head. I picked up the body and started to walk away.

"By the way thanks for saving me mister my names Kona, Kona Silverwing and you?" I asked as he smiled slightly. "I'm Train Heartnet" he said shaking my hand. "Well Train we'd make good partners see you around sometime" I said jumping down taking one last look at that strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kona and Train (chapter 2)

I sighed locking the hotel door behind me. The yellow wallpaper fading away to a pale grey. "_Yet another mission for lunch failed, how dare the police tell me Razor had been let off!" _I screamed in my head. I sighed again dressing myself in my night cloak.

Too tired to notice the open window I crawled into my soft sheets. I snuggled into my pillow closing my eyes and falling asleep. There was a disturbance in my dream. I kept picking up creaks and raspy coughs that slowly pulled me out of my sleep.

My eyes slid open resting on the golden yellow eyes of the boy that saved me earlier. My brain finally registered that I was awake. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? ARE YOU GOING TO KIDNAP ME?" he shoved his hand over my mouth.

"You talk too much" he said with a slight humor in his voice. "I came to see if you got that reward you wanted and since I know your going to ask how I found you well I followed you and the window was open talk about and awareness fail". I heard him chuckle and another cough behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned.

A green haired man with an eye patch sat in the rocking chair. "No I'm not going to kidnap you and that's Sven" Train continued to talk. I started to reach for my gun, nervous to be in a room with two men. "I'm sorry if I scared you miss it's just I'm getting over a cold at the moment" Sven said coughing as if to confirm his situation.

I nodded moving a piece of brown hair from my eyes. "Its fine, hello I'm Kona Silverwing" I smiled kindly at the man. "Nice to meet you Kona" he smiled back holding his hand out towards me. I shook it, his stomach growled and he blushed. "You're hungry?" I asked more of a confirmation.

"It's fine he can wait" Train spoke from beside me. I jumped embarrassed that I hadn't noticed him appear next to me. "Speak for yourself Train I'm starving whatcha got young lady?" Sven said his stomach growling again. "Well I have some ham sandwiches" I offered.

"Your too kind" he said with a slight tear. "Would you like one?" I asked turning to Train. "I'm fine thanks" he said his stomach deceived him. "Right, I'll be back with _two_ sandwiches". I saw him roll his eyes as I walked away.

I grinned to myself when I walked back seeing both of their eyes light up at the sight of food. I handed Sven and Train their share. "I said I'm fine!" Train said taking a bite of the ham. "Yeah I bet your totally full" I said sarcastically.

He blushed taking another bite chewing thoroughly. I nodded and sat back on my bed keeping them both in sight. Cautiously I located all the possible exits if things went out of my control. "Your okay Kona I'm not here to hurt you..or kidnap" Train said noticing the nervous look on my face. I blinked in surprise and nodded.

"The real reason were here is because Train was worried that you'd gotten yourself into more trouble" Sven said finishing his sandwich. I narrowed my eyes at my suppose to be "hero". He stopped chewing resting his yellow gaze on Sven. "I can't have any secrets with you around can I?" my 'hero' said sighing.

"Wh-whatcha gonna do?" Sven chuckled nervously. "Nothing nothing at all" Train smirked. I saw a sweat bead form on Sven's head. Train's mouth twitched and he pushed me away from the window as Sven tipped the chair over hiding behind it Train aimed and took fire as a blonde man jumped through it.

"Creed!" Train shouted as the bullet missed. "Why hello Black Cat I hadn't expected to see you here, I was just coming over to kill the new witch that was messing with your performances" Creed said pointing at me. "What?" I cried being pulled behind Train.

**Hope you liked the second chapter to my new fanfiction…**


End file.
